religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Offer (religie)
en leden van de keizerlijke familie brengen een offer uit dankbaarheid voor de geboekte successen tegen de Germaanse stammen. De keizer is afgebeeld in zijn functie van hogepriester (pontifex maximus) met ritueel bedekt hoofd (capite velato). Rechts staat een helper met een bijl om de schedel van het offerdier in te slaan. Bas-reliëf, Musei Capitolini, Rome.]] Een offer (ook wel offerande), afgeleid van het Latijnse offerre ‘aanbieden’, is een geschenk, meestal aan God, een god, godin, of goden, maar ook aan andere machten zoals een fetisj of de doden. Het doel is te bedanken, goede gezindheid te krijgen, reiniging, hulp krijgen, vergiffenis vragen ( een ‘zoenoffer’), enz. Het achterliggende principe wordt wel aangeduid met de Latijnse woorden do ut des: ‘ik geef opdat u (iets terug)geeft’. Soorten offers * Vuuroffer: Bij een vuuroffer wordt enkel vuur gemaakt als hoofdonderdeel van een ritueel. * Brandoffer: Hierbij worden op een altaar (delen van) een offerdier verbrand, meestal een stuk vee. * Plengoffer (of libatie): Hierbij wordt vanuit een offerschaaltje of een vaasje iets vloeibaars ‘geplengd’ (uitgegoten), bijvoorbeeld wijn, melk of honing. * Geldoffer: Het doneren van geld aan een Chinese tempel of andere tempels. * Geuroffer: Er worden fijne geurende stoffen geofferd zoals mirre en wierook, omdat men ervan uitgaat de de goden hiervan genieten. * Eerstelingenoffer: Een deel van de nieuwe oogst, bijvoorbeeld graan, wordt als dank aan een god geschonken. * Votiefoffer of wijgeschenk: Hierbij wordt als dank voor hulp een geschenk aan de god of de goden in de tempel of het heiligdom van de god gebracht. De schenker heeft de gelofte (Latijn: votum) gedaan als hij wordt geholpen na afloop op grond van zijn gelofte (ex voto) een geschenk te geven. * Mensenoffer: Hierbij wordt een mens gedood, soms ook in opdracht van de godheid. * Holocaust: Het geofferde wordt volledig verbrand. De rookzuil moet de goden welgevallig zijn. Offerplechtigheden thumb|Een jongeman brengt een [[plengoffer op een altaar. Attische roodfigurige vaasschildering, ca. 480 v. Chr.]] brengt een offer aan Zeus, 5e eeuw]] Offers kunnen in omvang verschillen van kleine handelingen tot enorme plechtigheden. Een klein offer is bijvoorbeeld bij de Romeinen het schenken van enkele graankorrels aan de huisgoden op het huisaltaar (lararium). Meestal zijn er voorschriften aan het brengen van offers verbonden. In het Oude Testament geeft God bijvoorbeeld specifieke voorschriften aan de Joden (Exodus 23: 18-19). Vaak vinden offers plaats in de vorm van omvangrijke rituelen, die door professionele (offer)priesters moeten worden uitgevoerd, omdat er vele specifieke handelingen en voorschriften aan te pas komen. Een offerplechtigheid bij de oude Grieken kende bijvoorbeeld de volgende stappen: Om het altaar lopen, handen wassen en water plengen, aansteken van het vuur, bekransen van het offerdier, besprenkelen van het altaar en het offerdier met water, een gebed, bestrooien van het offerdier met spelt, het afsnijden en verbranden van het haar op zijn voorhoofd, het slachten, het villen en in delen snijden van het offerdier, verbranden van de daarvoor bestemde delen, opeten van de rest tijdens de offermaaltijd, bestrijken van het altaar met het bloed. File:Durga Puja.jpg|Een offer aan Durga File:Prathat-offering.jpg|Een offer voor Boedha File:Piban.mönch.jpg|Een boedhistische monnik brengt een offer in Thailand File:Offerings Olympia.JPG|Bronzen offers aan Zeus, gevonden in de as op het altaar in de tempel voor Zeus in Olympia, 9e tot 8e eeuw v.Chr. File:Godward-An Offering to Venus-1912.jpg|Een offer voor Venus, John William Waterhouse File:COLLECTIE TROPENMUSEUM Balinees meisje met offer()mandje. TMnr 60008102.jpg|Balinees meisje met offermandje, 1920-1921 File:COLLECTIE TROPENMUSEUM In het zand getekende dansfiguur voor de offerdans Samosir TMnr 10004598.jpg|In het zand getekende dansfiguur voor de offerdans, Samosir File:COLLECTIE TROPENMUSEUM Offerplaats van de Toraja TMnr 10029387.jpg|Offerplaats van de Toraja Offermaaltijd thumb|Een Suovetaurilia-offer op een Romeins [[Reliëf (beeldhouwkunst)|reliëf in het Louvre, 1e eeuw na Chr.]] (Bali), een dagelijks hindoeistisch ritueel]] -offer in Japan]] Bij een brandoffer werd doorgaans slechts een deel van het offerdier op het altaar verbrand. Het verbranden van een offerdier in zijn geheel was een uitzondering. De Grieken noemden dat een ‘holokautèsis’ of ‘holokaustèsis’ (van holos = ‘geheel’ en kaioo = ‘verbranden’). Orgaanvlees werd doorgaans aan de goden gegeven, terwijl de best eetbare delen van het offerdier tijdens een offermaaltijd werden opgegeten. Vaak was dit voor arme mensen een zeldzame gelegenheid om vlees te eten. De Grieken hadden een mythe die deze verdeling van het vlees van het offerdier verklaarde. De Titaan Prometheus, die bekend staat als helper van de mensen, bedroog de oppergod Zeus toen moest worden vastgesteld welk deel van het offerdier voor de goden was en welk deel voor de mensen. Hij maakte twee porties: een met het malse vlees maar bedekt met de ingewanden, en een met het gebeente maar bedekt met een laag vet. Zeus trapte in de list en koos het gebeente bedekt met vet. (Zie: Hesiodus, Theogonie 535-557.) Bijzonderheden *Hekatombe: ::Bij de oude Grieken, en met name bij Homerus, lezen we over het offeren van zogenaamde hecatomben, letterlijk ‘honderd runderen’. In de praktijk ging het echter meestal om minder dieren en hoefde het ook niet alleen om runderen te gaan. Zo werd het woord ‘hecatombe’ een woord om een groot dierenoffer aan te duiden. *Diabatèria: ::De naam diabatèria werd door de oude Grieken gebruikt voor een offer bij het oversteken van een rivier of van een grens. *Haruspex: ::De Etrusken gebruikten een offerdier ook om de toekomst te voorspellen – een gewoonte die door de Romeinen werd overgenomen. Aan de toestand van de organen van het offerdier, en met name de lever, werden conclusies verbonden. Zo'n plechtigheid heette een haruspicium en de speciale priester, de haruspex (‘offerdierschouwer’), netśvis in het Etruskisch. *Suovetaurilia: ::Een veel voorkomend offer in de Romeinse tijd was het suovetaurilia waarbij een varken (sus), een schaap (ovis) en een stier (taurus) werden geofferd. *Mensenoffers: ::In veel oude culturen vonden mensenoffers plaats. Meestal zijn er echter geen concrete bewijzen, maar worden deze offers beschreven in verhalen en mythen. In het Oude Testament geeft God Abraham opdracht zijn zoon Isaak te offeren (Genesis 22), en moet Jefta zijn dochter offeren (Richteren 11). In de Griekse mythologie wijzen de verhalen over Agamemnon die zijn dochter Ifigeneia aan de godin Artemis offert, en over de Atheense kinderen die aan de Minotaurus worden geofferd, op het bestaan van mensenoffers. Zie ook *Oud-Grieks altaar *Offerdier *Slametan. Verder lezen * [http://ccat.sas.upenn.edu/bmcr/2006/2006-05-09.html , Recensie van , La Fin du sacrifice. Les mutations religieuses de l'Antiquité tardive, Parijs, 2005, in BMCR 17 (2006).] * [http://www.kronia.com/library/journals/sacrfice.txt , The Rise of Blood Sacrifice and Priest Kingship in Mesopotamia: A "Cosmic Decree"?, in Religion 22 (1992), pp. 109-134.] * [http://ccat.sas.upenn.edu/bmcr/2006/2006-06-13.html , Recensie van , La cuisine et l'autel: les sacrifices en questions dans les sociétés de la Méditerranée ancienne, Turnhout, 2005, in BMCR 17 (2006).] * [http://www.boston.com/news/world/articles/2003/11/29/in_india_case_links_mysticism_murder/ , In India, case links mysticism, murder, in Washington Post (29/11/11-29).] * [http://www.psychanalyse-paris.com/806-Un-cote-neglige-de-la-religion.html , Un côté négligé de la religion grecque, in , Études traditionnistes, VI, Parijs, 1890, pp. 46-56.] *[http://projectsx.dartmouth.edu/history/bronze_age/lessons/les/15.html , Lesson 15: Minoan Religion, in , The Prehistoric Archaeology of the Aegean, projectsx.dartmouth.edu, 1997².] *[http://home.tiscali.be/mauk.haemers/collegium_religionis/sacrifices.htm , On sacrifices. A guide for practicioners of the Religio Romana, home.tiscali.be (2002).] Categorie:Ritueel Categorie:Romeinse godsdienst Categorie:Oud-Griekse godsdienst Categorie:Godsdienstfilosofie bat-smg:Apieravuojėms bg:Жертвоприношение br:Aberzh ca:Sacrifici cs:Oběť cv:Чӳклев da:Ofring de:Opfer (Religion) el:Θυσία en:Sacrifice eo:Oferado es:Oblación et:Ohverdamine fi:Uhraaminen fr:Sacrifice he:קורבן hu:Áldozat (vallás) id:Kurban it:Sacrificio ja:生贄 lt:Auka (religija) mr:त्याग pl:Ofiara (religia) pt:Sacrifício qu:Wilancha ru:Жертвоприношение sk:Obeť (náboženstvo) sr:Жртвовање sv:Offer (religion) uk:Жертвоприношення wa:Sacrifiaedje zh:牺牲